Certain electronic locksets include a variety of electronic components that require electrical power to operate, such as wireless transceivers, cameras, and digital displays. Currently, most such locksets operate the electronic components according to a set schedule, for example by keeping the electronic components on at all times. However, such operation can cause the lockset to consume significantly more power than is strictly necessary, which is of particular concern when the lockset is powered by an onboard power supply, such as a battery. For these reasons among others, there remains a need for further improvements in this technological field.